Valentine's Day
Valentine's Day is a holiday celebrated in many of Papa Louie's restaurant-time management games starting with Papa's Cupcakeria. When a player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, the following characters make their first appearance as well: *Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD (Rank 6, Scarlett) *Papa's Pastaria (Rank 51, Scarlett) *Papa's Donuteria (Rank 31, Scarlett) *Papa's Cheeseria/To Go! (Rank 51, Greg) *Papa's Bakeria/To Go! (Rank 11, Scarlett) *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! (Rank 41, Scarlett) *Papa's Sushiria (Rank 56, Scarlett) *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! (Rank 46, Scarlett) *Papa's Pizzeria HD (Rank 21, Scarlett) *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! (Rank 51, Scarlett) *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! (Rank 61, Scarlett) The achievement "Playing Cupid" is earned when all of the Valentine's Day exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring in roses to celebrate the holiday. Customers who favor this holiday *Allan *Amy *Carlo Romano *Cherissa *Clair *Clover *Connor *Daniela *Duke Gotcha *Elle *Ember *Emmlette *Foodini *Greg *Hugo *Ivy *Kayla *Lisa *Mandi *Mary *Mindy *Papa Louie *Prudence *Radlynn *Rita *Robby *Roy *Rudy *Sarge Fan *Scarlett *Scooter *Sue *Utah *Vicky *Wally *Whiff *Yippy *Zoe Valentine's Day Cupcake Liners *Liner A (Pink/Black Plaid) *Liner B (Pink/Brown Stripes) *Liner C (White/Red Hearts) *Liner D (Cheetah Print) Valentine's Day- Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria *Chocolate Strawberry (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 6) *X and O Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Watermelon Drizzle (Unlocked with Roy on Rank 7) *Candy Heart (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) *Frosted Rose (Unlocked with Sue on Rank 8) Papa's Pastaria *Valentini (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 51) *Heartbeet Arrabbiata (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Spiced Saffron (Unlocked with Zoe on Rank 52) *Cherry Tomato (Unlocked with Greg on Rank 53) Papa's Donuteria *Heart Cutter (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 31) *Cupidberry Derps (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Valentine Powder (Unlocked with Greg on Rank 32) *Red Cinnamon Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) *Bubble Gum Cream (Unlocked with Clair on Rank 33) *Neapolitan Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 6 of Valentine's Day) Papa's Cheeseria *Sun Dried Tomatoes (Unlocked on Greg on Rank 51) *Beetbread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Red Windsor Cheese (Unlocked with Sue on Rank 52 ) *Strawberry Vinaigrette (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD *Chocolate Strawberry (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 6) *Raspberry White Chocolate Cake (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 6) *X and O Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Watermelon Drizzle (Unlocked with Roy on Rank 7) *Candy Heart (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) *Frosted Rose (Unlocked with Sue on Rank 8) Papa's Bakeria/To Go! *Pomegranate Filling (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 11) *Heart Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Heart Cookies (Unlocked with Prudence on Rank 12) *Lollipop Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) *Macarons (Unlocked with Kayla on Rank 13) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Sundried Tomato Soft Taco (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 41) *Anticucho (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Red Rice (Unlocked with Prudence on Rank 42) *Nogada Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) *Salsa Criolla (Unlocked with Sarge Fan on Rank 43) Papa's Sushiria *Strawberry Slices (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 56) *Akai Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Azuki Sauce (Unlocked with Greg on Rank 57) *Hokkigai (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) *Raspberry Tea (Unlocked with Roy on Rank 58) *PomegranateRaspberries(Unlocked on Day 6 of Valentine's Day) Papa's Taco Mia To Go! * Sundried Tomato Soft Taco (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 41) *Anticucho (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Red Rice (Unlocked with Carlo Romano on Rank 42) *Nogada Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) *Salsa Criolla (Unlocked with Sarge Fan on Rank 43) Papa's Pancakeria HD *Candy Hearts (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 46) *Red Velvet Syrup (Unlocked with Radlynn on Rank 47) *Cheesecake Crumbles (Unlocked with Robby on Rank 48) *Cranberry Juice (Unlocked with Kayla on Rank 49) Papa's Pizzeria HD *Tomato Basil Crust (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 21) *Heartbeet Arrabbiata (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Soppressata (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) *Ricotta Cheese (Unlocked with Kayla on Rank 23) Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Beetbread Bun (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 51) *Razzle Dazzle (Unlocked with Kayla on Rank 52) *Strawberry Vinaigrette (Unlocked with Roy on Rank 53) *Cherry Cordial Corn (Unlocked with Cherissa on Rank 54) *Sundried Tomatoes (Unlocked with Carlo Romano on Rank 55) Papa's Scooperia/HD *Cherry Cordial Ice Cream (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 61) *Candy Hearts (Unlocked with Sue on Rank 62) *Chocolate Strawberry (Unlocked with Roy on Rank 63) *Cherry Cheesecake Syrup (Unlocked with Robby on Rank 64) *X and O Sprinkles (Unlocked with Papa Louie on Rank 65) Papa's Scooperia To Go! *Cherry Cordial Ice Cream (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 61) *Candy Hearts (Unlocked with Sue on Rank 62) *Chocolate Strawberry (Unlocked with Roy on Rank 63) *Cherry Cheesecake Syrup (Unlocked with Robby on Rank 64) *X and O Sprinkles (Unlocked with Papa Louie on Rank 65) Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Candy Hearts (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 46) *Red Velvet Syrup (Unlocked with Radlynn on Rank 47) *Cheesecake Crumbles (Unlocked with Clair on Rank 48) *Cranberry Juice (Unlocked with Kayla on Rank 49) Papa's Cheeseria To Go! *Sun Dried Tomatoes (Unlocked with Greg at Rank 51) *Salsa Criolla (Unlocked with Greg at Rank 51) *Beetbread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Red Windsor Cheese (Unlocked with Sue at Rank 52) *Strawberry Vinaigrette (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) Trivia *Scarlett is dressed-up like Cupid and has wings on the back of her vest. She also carries the wing bow from Jacksmith. *The theme icon for this is a . Gallery Valentines2013.jpg|2013 poster Valentines2014.jpg|2014 poster 2015.jpg|2015 poster Valentines2016.jpg|2016 poster Valentines_2017_sm.jpg|2017 poster Valentines_2018_sm.jpg|2018 poster Valentine's Day 2019.jpg|2019 poster valentines_2020_sm.jpg|Valentine's Day Picture 2020. My Valentine's Day's cupcakes.png|Cupcakes with all the ingredients and the liners in Cupcakeria Valentine's Day donut.png|A donut with all the ingredients in Donuteria Val sandwich.png|A grilled cheese sandwich with all Valentine's Day ingredients. Valentine Day's pie.png|A pie with all the ingredients in Bakeria CupcakeriaToGoValentines.png|Cupcakes with all ingredients and liners (To Go!) Valentine’s Day Poster.JPG|Valentine's Day Poster Heart Wall.JPG|Heart Wall Wallpaper Pink Carpet.JPG|Pink Carpet Floor Valentine’s Day Walls and Floor.JPG|Wallpapers and Tiles. Valentinesday_logo.png|The old logo of Valentine's Day. Locations during Valentine's Day PizzeriaHD - Tastyville durante San Valentin.png|Tastyville during Valentine's Day. Valentignes.png|Tacodale during Valentine's Day. Michaelandre03 Please, type something Else..png|Maple Mountain during Valentine's Day. 9CD58344-9A11-41A4-9277-9A75742EA80C.png|Griller Stadium during Valentine's Day. Frostfield-Valentines.png|Frostfield during Valentine's Day. Portallini Valentine.png|Portallini during Valentine's Day. Powder Point-St. Valentine's Day.png|Powder Point during Valentine's Day. Toastwood-St. Valentine's Day.png|Toastwood during Valentine's Day. Papa'sBakeria - Whiskview Mall durante San Valentin.png|Whiskview Mall during Valentine's Day. Sakura Bay Valentine.png|Sakura Bay during Valentine's Day. Oniontown during Valentine's Day.PNG|Oniontown during Valentine's Day. pl:Walentynki es: San Valentin Category:Holidays Category:Winter Holidays Category:February Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Category:Papa's Scooperia Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Category:Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Category:Papa's Bakeria To Go!